Bite and Break the Curse
by YOung Evangeline
Summary: We all know what Edward did when he thought Bella was dead. What would it be like the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!!!**

**This first little section may be a little confusing!**

**Basically, Bella is sad right now because and she has decided to jump off the cliff again. This is a follow up to new moon with a few alters. **

**Please read and review!!!**

If I had enough brains to stand in front of Edward, everything would be fine now. I can't stop this regret and pain from stabbing me again and again. I have only one choice now, to stand in front of this cliff again...and jump. It will not be scary, because I had done it before, before, when everything was better than this. My heart lurched in pain. If I jump off, all this agony would leave me. I would be free.

My feet flew into the air and I glided off the edge of the cliff. Freedom.

**YOung Evangeline!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Please review! I'd really appreciate that!**

**Bella's POV**

Disappointment hit me at the same time as the water. I thought I could go. I thought I would never think of Edward again but see him in real.

I was wrong.

The water only made me see everything that _had_ happened even more clearly. I saw Edward leap towards Aro and his useless attempt to kill him. I saw myself standing there like a useless statue. I didn't even try to shout at Edward. I was stupid. I am stupid.

Other scenes played in my head too. Aro had a mysterious smile hovering on his face while Edward was dragged away. Jane was staring at him, he looked like he was suffering. That was the last time I saw him, and to have such a painful picture in my head was too much for me to stand. I didn't want to know what Aro wanted of me but I wanted to fulfill the last wish that Edward had. He wanted me to be human so I would stay human. I would leave this place as a human, and join him in the next world...

**Carlisle's POV**

The whole family had taken on two sides. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper wanted to go with Edward. Esme, Alice and myself wanted another.

Alice said she had seen what the Volturi were doing to Edward. They were hypnotising him. "A woman named Claire had recently joined the Volturi." Alice had said. "She's trying to make Edward give Bella immortality. But... Edward won't fool for it. Claire says he can hear everything she is trying and is working against them."

Everyone asked her the same question "Does Bella know?"

Alice shook her head.

"So Bella thinks..."

"Bella thinks Edward is dead."

The air tensed. Everyone stayed frozen. Would Bella do something stupid? Lets just hope not.

Alice broke through the silence with a gasp. Five heads turned towards her. Oh no.

"What?"

"Claire did it. She hasn't made it direct. But she's done it."

"What did she do?" I hoped that it wasn't too bad.

"She's made Edward go with someone else. Bella will have to get...have to get bitten to release this curse."

That was bad enough.

"No way!" Rosalie hissed. "I am NOT agreeing to the idea of Bella turned into a vampire."

"Rose, chill." Emmett stroked her back.

"I think that's too dangerous for Bella." Esme said calmly.

Alice shook her head. "We just need to get Edward to taste her blood. Ugh! Damn! They just changed that one."

I took a deep breath. "Right. What's their new plan Alice? What does Aro want?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I think. I don't think Aro is trying to kill Bella. Umm... Aro is making sure that Claire will have Edward stop once he has bitten Bella. Caius isn't happy with this."

Everyone breathed out while I collected my thoughts. Would I want Bella to know? Should we keep this away from Bella. Would Edward stop or would he kill Bella? Who was this person that Edward was now in love with? What if Bella finds out? It would break her heart.

So many questions swirled around my head. I thought of Bella. She would do anything to be with Edward. I thought of Edward. Edward would be happy as long as Bella was. I decided, using so little time, that I would tell Bella.

"I'm going with Rose." Surprisingly that was Emmett.

"Same. I don't wanna have a moody Edward in the house all the time."

Jasper, can't you think about Bella and Edward instead of yourself?

"Jazz! How could you be so selfish! Bella wants Edward just like Edward wants Bella. Plus, Bella will get Edward out of moodiness!" Alice obviously wanted us to decide quickly, so she could see if we would be right or wrong.

"Carlisle? What do you think?" Esme's voice was still the prettiest. I looked into her eyes. "I've decided to tell Bella. It is only fair for her, the person truly involved, to know what is happening."

Esme nodded. I already knew she was on my side.

"Jazz? You should really consider what you've chosen." Alice's voice was quite firm for her size.

Jasper's teeth clenched. " Alice, give him some freedom." Rosalie spat back.

Alice frowned. She stared deeply into Jasper's eyes. Jasper softened in response. Alice could see that she would win. A smile curved onto her lips.

So here we are now, two against four. We are going to tell Bella. This is going to be easy. I think we'll just have to...

Alice suddenly screamed. "What??? Carlisle. Wait. Let's see. Carlisle we have to call Jacob."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "What? You're calling the dog?"

"Stay out of this." I warned Rosalie. "Alice, What's going on?"

"Bella. She, she jumped again."

"On their territory?" Emmett looked like he was about to rush out the door and kill the pack.

Alice stayed very still, her eyes tightly shut. "Call. Them. Now." Esme picked up the phone and dialed the number. She passed the phone to me.

"Hi! Billy here."

"Hello? Could I speak to Jacob please?" Some shuffling happened on the other side.

"Hello." The voice was annoyed.

"Jacob. It's Carlisle Cullen here."

"What are you doing on my phone, bloodsucker? Haven't you caused enough trouble for Bella? Are you in Forks? You better not be! Oh, and where's goody goody Edward? Has Bella saved him yet? IS BELLA EVEN ALIVE?"

"Jacob, please, Bella's in..."

Beep, beep, beep.

Everyone sighed. Emmett's face would be red if the colours could change.

"Carlisle? Try calling again." Esme whispered.

I redialed the number.

"Billy here."

"Is Jacob?"

"He ain't wanna talk, Cullen. Now get the hell outa here."

The phone went dead.

"We'll go ourselves." Emmett was already walking towards the door. Jasper followed tightly behind.

"Emmett! Stop. There's got to be another way."

Alice shook her head. "She's on the cliff edge NOW!"

"Lets go!" Emmett yelled.

I considered the possibility of getting hold of the pack's attention. Might as well not bother. But, what about the treaty?

"Carlisle. We have no other choice." Esme was pleading ME!

I nodded. What other choice did we have anyway?

**Bella's POV**

It's always unexpected and interesting. Every time that I'm sure I would die, someone comes to save me.

The hand on my back was as cold as ice. I shivered. I knew it was a vampire at once, but which type?

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" It was Esme's soft voice.

I felt the water choke up and down my throat. "Yes.' I whispered. It wasn't very convincing. My blurry sight cleared and I saw Esme looking at me anxiously. I tried again, "I'm really fine."

"Jazz, get Bella into the car!" Alice's voice was demanding.

"Emmett, why don't you help?" Esme's voice was not as strong, but I doubt Emmett would disobey. Beside me someone hissed. I figured it was probably Rosalie, still jealous of me?

I felt hands reach down my back and lift me up. I must have fallen asleep before I even got into the car because the next time I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital, yet again. Of course. Of course Alice would have known. Since Jacob was not involved, she would have foreseen everything. I had no way to leave this world or to leave this place. How frustrating.

I wondered what Jacob would think if he found out. Would he still care? Has he given up on me? Should I beg for his mercy? If I couldn't die, I would need Jacob to keep my heart alive.

I thought about the first time I had jumped off the cliff compared to this time. Every time someone has to save me. How obscure? Everyone close to me in the supernatural world has saved me down by the cliff.

Except Edward.

It was only then that I realised that I had jumped off a cliff in La Push. The treaty.

The treaty.

A small gasp escaped my lips.

Broken. Broken. Broken. Because of me. Of course, I just have to be the reason for this mess. I want to die. I _need_ to die. There's only one way to achieve this.

A small glint of hope warmed my chest.

The Volturi.

**Hope you like this. : )**


End file.
